Typically, a display device comprises a display module, which comprises a display screen and a backlight source laminated together, and an external control chip connected with the display module. When the display device is turned on, after the power is supplied, the display screen needs to be initialized and the backlight source needs to be lightened up. To shorten the boot time, both initialization and lightening backlight source are usually performed at the same time, which often causes a flickering or blurred display screen when the display device is turned on. When turning on, if the initialization is performed firstly, and then the backlight source is lightened up, a flickering or blurred display screen will be eliminated, however, the boot time is inevitably prolonged.